Tu y Yo
by Wpotter.black
Summary: Ellos se quieren pero que pasara si las cosas no funcionan como quieren que sucedan...LEAN Y HAGAN FELICES A ESTAS ESCRITORAS!...RR...RR....RR [LJ]


HOLA!...

ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA…QUE ESTUVIMOS HACIENDO DURANTE UN AÑO EN EL COLE, Y LA TENIAMOS CASI TERMINADA Y NOS ROBARON EL CUADERNO EN EL QUE LA TENIAMOS Y NO TODA LA HISTORIA LA TENIAMOS GUARDADA EN EL COMPU…ASI QUE RESIGNADAS A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO PO!...Y AQUÍ LA TENEMOS…

OJALA LES GUSTE Y DEJEN MUCHOS RR!

BESOS!

¡VALE Y VICKY!

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Era un día soleado, estaba una joven de 16, pronto a cumplir 17, se encontraba a la orilla del lago, junto a un castillo. Ella era una bruja que se encontraba meditando, pensando en... ¿JAMES, estaba pensando en él, pero no...el era...engreído, idiota y ...hermoso, la verdad, era que le encantaba cuando se revolvía el pelo sin ninguna razón, se veía tan sexy, pero no podía, era creído, sin cerebro, que solo le interesaba hacerle creer a la gente que él era el mejor. Sin embargo, ella estaba abrumada de pensamientos extraños, que nunca antes había sentido, era como si deseara estar con él, tenerlo cerca, verlo y conformarse con tener ante si a esos ojos, esa mirada que lo envolvía en un mundo en donde solo había 2 personas, ella y James Potter. Era una estupidez que sintiera todas esas cosas a la vez por alguien tan engreído, pero, sin embargo, ese sentimiento estaba ahí, dentro de su corazón y si no hacia algo por detenerlo, seguiría creciendo más y más...

- hola Evans- dijo una voz familiar.

- Ahh, eres tú, Potter- dijo con ese tono antipático que tomaba cuando él le hablaba, aunque no lo quisiera.

- ¿Tan temprano y ya enojada?- dijo James en tono burlón.

- Me haces un favor...- puso cara dulce-... ¡VETE!- terminó enojada.

- Solo si sales conmigo- dijo James mientras se revolvía el pelo.

"Porque tenía que hacer eso¿por qué?". Cuando Lily estaba a punto de derretirse ante James y confesarle todo lo que sentía. Llegaron el resto de los merodeadores.

- ¿Para que insistes, Cornamenta¿No ves que la señorita aquí presente, no esta en tu club de fans?- dijo un chico alto, de pelo negro casi azulado con una caída elegante sobre su frente y unos ojos azules; el mejor amigo de James, Sirius Black.

- No pierdo nada- dijo James- Ya ¿qué dices?- dirigiendo su mirada a Lily.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo sería tan tonta como para salir con un engreído, idiota como tú; James Potter?- le dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía al castillo.

- ¿PERO QUE TE HE HECHO?- gritó James.

- Ser así de hermoso- murmuró Lily.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto James, que no había escuchado lo que Lily había dicho.

- Emm...ser así- dijo Lily.

- ¿Así como?- pregunto James.

Pero esta vez Lily estaba demasiado lejos y no alcanzó a escuchar. Ella siguió su camino, mientras James se volvía hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Que le pasa? Nunca le he hecho nada y así me desprecia- dijo con tono triste.

- Es que te comportas como un idiota- dijo Remus- y...

- ¿Y que?- espetó James.

- No, nada

- Ya dime, además... ¿qué mas malo me puede pasar?

- Que a ella no le gustan los chicos infantiles como tú, sino te has dado cuenta, ella ha salido solo con chicos MADUROS.

- Pero si yo soy M-A-D-U-R-O...- dijo James con un leve tono de impaciencia.

- Si Cornamenta- dijo Sirius comprensivo- eres TAAN MADURO que no te das cuenta que Evans no te pesca ni en bajada.

- Yo no diría eso...- dijo Remus e inmediatamente calló.

- ¿QUEE?- preguntaron a la vez James, Sirius y Peter (esta rata era tan asquerosa, estúpida y repugnante que su cerebro del porte de una pulga, no servía para decir muchas palabras).

- Nada, nada- y se fue corriendo al castillo, mientras los otros quedaban con muchas dudas...

Remus buscaba en la Sala Común, en el Gran Comedor, en el Vestíbulo y por último en las biblioteca, aunque debería haber empezado por ahí, ya que Lily y él siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca (los 2 eran estudiosos); y ahí estaba terminando el deber de un metro y medio que les había dado la profesora McGonagall(una mujer de unos 20 o 30 años y bastante estricta) o eso creía. En eso que se le acercaba alcanzó a divisar que en su pergamino tenía escrito el nombre de su amigo (James) encerrado en un corazón, pero cuando ya estaba cerca, Lily arrugó el pergamino y se lo metió en su túnica, entonces Remus hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

- Hola

- Hola- dijo Lily.

- ¿Tan mal te cae Corna... digo James?- preguntó Remus bastante inocente.

- Emm...- decía Lily mientras se ponía del color de su pelo.

- Ya lo sabía... ¿por qué no le dices, él te ama- le aconsejó Remus.

- ¿Como piensas eso!... es... ¡Ay Remus! Porque quedaría como una estúpida- dijo Lily todavía colorada- todos estos años rechazándolo y ahora... además- su tono de voz se puso serio y seguro- el es un inmaduro, engreído, arrogante...

- Pero te quiere y eso es lo que vale- la interrumpió Remus, cortando las "cualidades" que Lily decía de su amigo.

- Si, pero yo no voy a salir con alguien tan infantil que cuando se le cruza alguien por delante le tira un maleficio porque, porque si...aunque me...

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró James.

- Lunático necesito...- en ese momento se fijo en Lily (siempre cuando Lily lo rechazaba, él se comportaba bastante frío con ella, aunque solo le durara unas 2 o 3 hrs., porque luego continuaba con su intento de que Lily le hiciera caso) - necesito...hablar contigo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? y... ¿Dónde están Canuto y Colagusano?- preguntó Remus.

- Ah, Canuto esta cumpliendo el castigo que le mandó McGonagall, tu sabes, y Colagusano pues el que le dio el profesor Slughorn por haber hecho mal la poción para la invisibilidad. Bueno ¿podemos hablar ahora?- dijo James.

- Eh ... está bien ...hasta luego Lily ...vamos Cornamenta.

Los 2 salieron, aunque James casi en la salida, se dio la vuelta y se quedó pegado con esos ojos verdes que lo volvían locos. Después de unos segundos, sus miradas se desconectaron y cada uno siguió haciendo lo suyo.

- Bueno y ¿qué querías?- preguntó James.

- Quiero que me expliques lo de abajo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- volvió a preguntar Remus, como si justo en ese momento le hubiera dado un terrible ataque de amnesia.

- Vamos Lunático, sabes bien de que hablo- dijo James con impaciencia.

- no se...de que me hablas Cornamenta.

- pues... veamos, refresquémosle la memoria a nuestro amigo Lunático, Canuto dijo que Lily no me pescaba ni en bajada y tú dijiste algo de "yo no diría eso"- lo último lo dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Remus- vamos Remus Lupin ¿te referías a... a que Lily me quiere?- terminó James bastante animado.

- Yo no se, yo solo te digo que Lily nunca te va a hacer caso si sigues así...

- ¿Cómo así?

- Cornamenta - Remus comenzó a hablar como de padre a hijo- Lily quiere estar con alguien un poco más maduro, sé, sé que tú eres maduro- dijo mientras James se disponía a responder- pero a Lily le gustan un poquito más maduros.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no me has negado nada¿Lily me quiere?

- Yo ya te dije todo y no te respondo porque a mi no me gusta decir mentiras. Ahora vamos a terminar el trabajo de Astronomía- desvió de tema Remus.

- Yo ya lo hice- dijo James un tanto deprimido.

- Bueno pues me ayudas a mi, no entiendo¿es Saturno quien tiene 18 lunas, o es Júpiter, o... ninguno?- dijo Remus, aunque él sabía que decía todo eso para desviar el tema de Lily, James también era su amigo y no quería mentirle, pero Lily también tenía razón, James era bastante inmaduro.

- Bueno vamos... y ninguno tiene 18 lunas- dijo James, aunque sabía que Remus solo había preguntado eso para desviar el tema de Lily, los 4 amigos habían terminado el trabajo de Astronomía la noche anterior.

Ya se acercaba el día de San Valentín y alguien pensaba...

"Si lo invito yo, sería muy ridículo; lo amo y no me importa que sea inmaduro, además con mis otras parejas lo pasaba tremendamente aburrida, eran taan correctos"

Y por otro lado alguien pensaba...

"Si la invito me va a rechazar igual que siempre, pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo. Cuando la vea le voy a pedir, podría ser un buen comienzo".

En la noche, cuando Lily estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y no había casi nadie ahí, James llegó y le dijo:

- Emm... Evans... - dijo James un tanto confuso.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily esperando que le dijera lo que ella quería que le dijera.

- Me preguntaba si quisierasirconmigoaHogsmeadeeldíadeVansatenlin- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Lily, que había escuchado, pero quería que se lo repitiera.

- Ah... bueno ya sabía que me...- dijo James triste.

- Si, me gustaría ir contigo- le interrumpió Lily.

- ¿Qué... hablas enserio?- preguntó James confundido.

- Si, bueno me voy a acostar... chao... "James"- dijo Lily que no cabía en si de felicidad y se fue dejando

parado a James que parecía idiota...

- ¡Me aceptó, me aceptó!- gritaba James ya en los dormitorios- Lily aceptó ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín- le dijo James a Sirius que estaba medio dormido.

- ¿QUÉ?- dijo este medio dormido.

- Eso lo que acabas de escuchar

- ¡Que bueno por ti!- dijo Sirius muy feliz.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus, que estaba durmiendo muy a gusto en su cama.

- Lily aceptó salir con Cornamenta- dijo Sirius

- ¿Sii?- preguntó Remus que había despertado completamente.

- ¡Si¡¡Si¡¡Si¡¡Si!- dijo James casi gritando.

- Shhhh, cállate Cornamenta no ves que vas a despertar a todos- le dijo Remus un poco enojado, pero seguía feliz por la noticia de su amigo.

- ¿Queg paa?- preguntó un chico que se había despertado por el alboroto.

- Nada, duérmete- dijo Sirius.

- Ahhp...yai...- dijo y se volvió a dormir.

Después Remus y Sirius se durmieron y James quedó despierto pero ligerito se durmió.

La semana antes del día de San Valentin, James se comportó de una extraña forma en él, sin TANTAS bromas, las disminuyó mucho, pero de vez en cuando no se resistía y lanzaba uno que otro hechizo.

El día de San Valentín ...por el lado de Lily se levantó temprano y comenzó a arreglarse, no tanto para que no se notara que James le gustaba, pero un poco de arreglo no hace mal a nadie y... por el lado de James; bueno el simplemente se levantó como un día normal y se bañó y vistió, no tenía mucho que arreglar, su pelo era inarreglable. Siguiendo con Lily...

- ¿Es verdad que vas a ir a Hogsmeade con James Potter?- dijo Alice O'Brian, una de sus compañeras de cuarto. Ella estaba saliendo con Frank Longbottom. Era una de las parejas más bonitas y estables que conocía Lily en Hogwarts.

- ¿Con James Potter!- dijo la mejor amiga de Lily, Sophia Summers. Ella siempre le reprochaba a Lily cuando esta rechazaba a James, según Sophia, James era el más guapo de todo Hogwarts, claro, después de Sirius. Sophia y Sirius tenían una especie de relación, nadie tenía muy claro si eran o no novios, pero de que había algo, había algo.

- Emm... si ¿por?- dijo Lily mientras comenzaba a ponerse roja como el color de su cabello.

- ¡Lily! Pero si tú siempre lo mandas a freír papas- dijo Sophia- y... ¿no será que te esta gustando James Potter?

- ¡A mi! Si seguro, mira solo le dije que si porque... porque...- "piensa, piensa Lily se te tiene que ocurrir algo" se decía Lily.

- ¡Porque te gusta!- dijo mientras se paraba en su cama y hacia como que dibujaba un corazón en el aire, mientras decía...

-¡Lily Evans y James Potter! Que lindo- decía tiernamente.

- Sophia cállate, voy con James porque... no tengo con quien ir y quiero ir, tampoco voy a ir sola- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Pero vas con él y si vas es por algo y... lo llamaste por su nombre... "esfúmate POTTER", "ni en sueños POTTER", "no te soporto POTTER"- dijo Sophia, imitando la voz de Lily y poniendo gran énfasis en la palabra "POTTER".

- Mira no sigo hablando contigo porque voy a llegar tarde... ¡Y NO ME GUSTA JA...POTTER!- dijo Lily aunque sabia muy bien que mentía.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, pero si te aburres con James voy a estar con Sirius en las Tres Escobas!- dijo Sophia, mientras Lily cerraba con un portazo.

En la Sala Común ya se encontraba James, junto a Sirius, Remus y Peter(grrr!) conversando acerca de la cita de James.

- Tienes que comportarte, o si no la cita no va a durar ni el viaje- le dijo Remus muy paciente.

- ¿Ah?...claro- dijo James no muy convencido.

- Pon mucha de tu parte Corna...- Sirius no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Sophia se encontraba al pie de la escalera hablando con... Lily. Esta última estaba tan roja que su cara no se distinguía.

- Hello my love- dijo Sophia corriendo a los brazos de su querido Sirius. Ella no tomo atención a los colores de Lily.

- Hello my dear- dijo Sirius (siempre se saludaban de esa forma)- bueno ¿vamos?- dijo volviéndose a los demás.

- Emm... si... ¿vamos Lily?- dijo James.

- Vamos, si vamos... ehh Remus, Julie dijo que te esperaba abajo en el Vestíbulo, tuvo que ir a hablar con su hermana de no se que y prefirió quedarse abajo- dijo Lily que ya comenzaba a ponerse del color normal.

- Bueno puesss, vamos...- dijo Remus- oye Colagusano todavía no me has dicho con quien vas- dijo dirigiéndose a Peter.

- Voy con, voy con Thania Thompson- dijo Peter.

- ¿Con Thania Thompson!- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Pero si Thompson es la más fea del colegio- dijo Sirius- amigo Colagusano¿no te podrías haber conseguido a alguien mejor?

- Thania es muy simpática, me he encontrado con ella en la biblioteca- le reprochó Lily a Sirius.

- Perdon Lily, pero si hay algo que me impide querer volver a Hogwarts, aparte de Quejicus, esa es Thompson¡uy! no la soporto cuando se sienta al lado mío, parece lapa- dijo Sirius.

- Mira Sirius, si te molesta Thania se un poco más discreto, no creo que te gustaria que criticara a... James, delante de ti- Lily comenzaba a enfadarse.

- ¡Hey¡hey¡hey¿y yo que monos pinto aquí, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella y me metes en la pelea, Lily- dijo James con un tono molesto.

- ¡Mejor, mejor- dijo Remus cuando la conversación se empezaba a poner un poco pesada (Lily miraba a James con cara de pocos amigos)- vamos ya o sino el "Gran conserje Filch" nos va a dejar acá (Filch era el reemplazo del antiguo conserje, pero ya se creía el dueño del puesto, andaba mandando a todos).

Ya en Hogsmeade las parejas se fueron separando de a poco:

Sophia y Sirius, se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas; Remus y Julie, se dirigieron al café de Madame Pudipié;

Peter y Thania, no se supo, solo se perdieron entre la gente; Lily y James se quedaron en Honeydukes comprando "provisiones" para celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw en el partido de la próxima semana; aunque todavía no ganaban y ni siquiera habían jugado, James confirmaba al 100 que Gryffindor ganaría.

- Ya, ya terminé, y... ¿dónde quieres ir?- le dijo James a Lily.

- Bueno, emm... nose dime tú- dijo Lily mientras comenzaba a ponerse roja "porque, porque tiene que pasarme esto... es culpa suya... me vuelve loca cuando me mira... Lily contrólate, o sino se va a dar cuenta".

- Bueno, conozco un lugar bueno¿vamos?- dijo James.

- Emm... si

James guió a Lily hasta las afueras de la Casa de los Gritos, se sentaron en una roca que parecía banca y comenzaron a hablar:

- Bueno y ¿qué me cuentas de tu vida?- dijo James, aunque la pregunta era bastante estúpida, prefería ir por un terreno blando, si no quería arruinar la cita.

- Emm... bueno, mis padres son muggles y tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Petunia, es un poco insoportable, la verdad, es que parece que no soporta que yo sea bruja y ella no- dijo Lily con una risita nerviosa- y también tengo un gato que se llama...

"Se ve tan linda cuando habla... cuando se ríe... cuando se enoja... cuando..."pensaba James.

- ¿James¿James¿qué te pasa?- James escuchó esa hermosa voz desde muy lejos hasta que reaccionó, se había quedado mirando a Lily con cara de idiota y al parecer, esta se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Ah?... no nada, es que...- dijo James mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Lily muy lentamente, cuando estaba a 2 cm de su boca y como vio que Lily no oponía resistencia, le dijo:

- Te ves preciosa- y luego de esta super introducción, le dio un beso que fue correspondido por un instante ya que después de unos segundos Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo muy fácil y se separó y le dio una cachetada a James, aunque no lo quería así y salió corriendo dejando parado a un atónito James.

"¿Porque¿por qué me adelante y arruiné la única oportunidad que tenía, pero ella aceptó el beso..." pensaba James.

Mientras detrás de un árbol, unos ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas de plata y pensaba "¿Por qué arruiné esta oportunidad que tanto deseaba?... (llanto)... ¿por qué, por qué? ...pero no puedo dejar que me vean así" y se secó las lágrimas "iré a ver a mis amigos" dijo todavía sollozando.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

ESPERAMOS QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP….SALUDOSSS!CHAU

R

E

W

I

E

S!


End file.
